


Passing

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Cas, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Not Beta'd, Old Dean, One Shot, bit angsty, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:54:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Passing

Dean heard it straight away.

The soft flutter of wings.

He did not stir, did not turn his head or call out; he just sat. Still.

Then, there was a hand on his shoulder, Dean knew who the hand belonged to, but still he did not turn.

"It's been forty years Cas, forty-damn-years." Dean's voice caught in his throat, he coughed and looked down. "I'm an old man." A cool breeze circled through the air, Dean pulled his jacket closer to himself, shivering. "Are you going to say anything? You son of a bitch?" Tears were pricking Dean's eyes, he reached a shaky hand to brush them away.

"Dean-"

"Don't try and explain nothing Cas, I don't want excuses. Why the hell did you come back anyway?" Dean had still not turned to look at Cas, almost like he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Cas moved so that he was in front of Dean. His eyes widened at what he saw. This man was not the man that Castiel remembered, this man was old- his face was wrinkled and leathery, his hair almost white and his eyes- his eyes had a funny haze over them.

"Dean it has been so long." Cas knelt down so that he was at level with Dean.

"You don't say." Dean coughed, a grating and wheezing cough.

Cas felt a pang within him, a sudden sorrow for humanity- he realized how terrible aging was; human life seeming some cruel circle- you were born dependent and vulnerable and you die in almost exactly the same fashion.

"I am sorry Dean, I would explain to you why I never came, but-" Castiel looked down, "-that is not a story I can tell today."

"You haven't changed a bit." Dean muttered.

"Dean, you know that my vessel does not age."

"I'm not talking about your vessel, Jesus Cas, I can't even see your goddamned vessel...I can't even-" Dean began to convulse, tears rolling down his face, he shook his head angrily. "LOOK AT WHAT I'VE BECOME! OH GOD..." Dean held his head in his hands.

"Dean I'm-"

"I...I prayed to you every-god-damned-day; and you...you never answered, you never came...Now look at me! Look at me Cas! LOOK AT ME!" Dean reached out and grabbed Castiel's tie, yanking it towards himself.

Castiel reached out his hands and tentatively held Dean's cheeks, the once smoothness of his skin had been worn away into something taut and dry.

"Dean, I am so very sorry." Cas whispered, he rested his forehead against Dean's and closed his eyes.

"Cas," Dean croaked, he slowly began to lift his hands to Cas' face. "I want to remember you, how you looked, how you felt." Dean began brushing his fingers over the contours of Castiel's face; rubbing his thumb over the bridge of Castiel's nose, tracing the shape of his jaw, the softness of his lips.

"I remember." Dean murmured, slowly lowering his hands.

Castiel took Dean's hands and held them in his own, "if I could reverse all this, I would."

Dean nodded. "I know."

"When did you lose your sight?"

"About six months ago, it was gradual, everything just started to become more blurry. Then one day, I woke up, opened my eyes, and it was just darkness. It's horrible you know, living in darkness."

"I would restore your sight, if I could." Cas responded.

"You mean you can't? What, you lost your mojo or something?"

"No, Dean."

"Then what?"

Castiel paused, "Dean, I have come to take you with me, to heaven."

Dean sat, stunned.

"What?"

"It's your time Dean."

"But, I thought reapers took care of that, not angels, not you."

"I raised you from the depths of Hell, now I wish to take you to the heights of Heaven. Are you ready Dean?"

Dean did not respond straight away. But then, he gave a small nod.

"Yes."

Castiel took Dean's hand. There was a flutter of wings.

And they were gone.


End file.
